Halloween Party and the Tragedy
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: "Tanggal 31 Oktober itu Halloween, lho!" Seru Motochika. "Semua orang juga tahu itu, bodoh!" Tukas Mouri sinis. "Hehehe.., pasti seru nih..." Ujar Motochika sambil menyeringai...


Siswa BASARA Academy sedang membicarakan hari Halloween yang jatuh tanggal 31 Oktober nanti. Namun, apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**HALLOWEEN PARTY AND THE TRAGEDY**

**Fanfiction SENGOKU BASARA © CAPCOM**

**(Chapter 001 - Halloween Darkness)**

"Tanggal 31 Oktober itu Halloween, lho!" Ucap Motochika. Namun semua orang dikelasnya tidak memberikan respond, apalagi menjawab ucapannya itu.

"Huh, bahkan nenek-nenek pun juga tahu kalau tanggal 31 itu Halloween, payah!" Jawab Motonari sambil sibuk mengangkat-angkat kartu ditangannya.

Sambil memperhatikan Motonari bermain kartu, Motochika mengambil kursi terdekat dan duduk disamping Motonari, yang sontak saja membuat Motonari agak menjauhkan kursinya, mungkin karena jijik?

Terlihat selain Motonari, ada si _Pengguna Eyepatch_ doyan ngomong Inggris, Masamune Date. Tak lupa juga si imut yang selalu membuat Masamune ingin sekali meng'itu-itu'-kan dia, Sanada Yukimura. Lalu, ada si _ninja tangguh yang sok ganteng_, Sasuke Sarutobi, sedang duduk bermain kartu UNO.

Di meja tampak kartu bertumpuk tak beraturan. Kartu paling atas menunjukkan kartu _draw two_ warna kuning. Kini, giliran maju ada ditangan Sasuke. Dengan ragu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

_Draw two_ warna merah.

Sontak saja semua yang bermain berteriak histeris, kecuali Masamune. Kemudian terdengar bel berdentang. Mereka buru-buru membereskan kartu itu, sebelum ketahuan guru _killer_ mereka, Kasuga-sensei.

* * *

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Masih ada beberapa siswa yang ada disekolah, sekedar duduk-duduk atau berolahraga. Di sebuah bangku panjang dekat halaman belakang sekolah, Sanada Yukimura sedang asyik memakan dango kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba, kesenangannya diusik dengan kedatangan seorang wanita.

Tampangnya sayu—tatapannya kosong. Jalannya pun juga seperti mayat hidup. Dia memandang Yukimura sejenak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, lalu kekanan. Yukimura hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

"Kau…Sanada Yukimura…?" Tanyanya dengan nada lemas ala mayat hidup bicara.

"Ihyah…, kenapah mencarihkuh..?" Kata Yukimura sambil tetap mengunyah dangonya itu bulat-bulat.

"…." Wanita itu tetap diam dan memiringkan kepalanya lagi kekanan. "Datanglah…saat Halloween…" Ucapnya lirih.

"Apa?" Yukimura yang baru saja menelan dangonya, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. "Di kuil…di tengah kota…" Kata wanita itu lirih seraya pergi. Berjalan saja sudah seperti orang lunglai.

"Yukimura!" Panggil seseorang dari jauh. Rupanya Masamune yang memanggil. Dibelakangnya ada Motonari, Mitsunari, Ieyasu, pokoknya, banyak, deh. Mereka semua lalu mengerubungi Yukimura.

"Kau tadi didatangi wanita aneh, _nggak_?" Tanya Ieyasu sambil menatap Yukimura tajam.

"Ooo, iya, dia jalan kayak mayat hidup, kan?!" Yukimura berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya itu. Semuanya mengangguk. Rupanya, semua temannya sudah bertemu dengan gadis misterius itu.

"Jadi gimana, nih, mau ikutin kemauan dia atau _nggak_?" Motochika nampak paling semangat. Mouri hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Kita turuti saja, mungkin dia bermaksud mengundang kita untuk mengikuti acara Halloween…" Tukas Ieyasu santai.

"Hem, mungkin…, _let's try it_…" Ujar Date sambil mengehal napas. Merekapun pulang karena hari semakin sore.

* * *

Tanggal 31 Oktober. Suasana kota agak ramai, karena ada perayaan dan parade memperingat hari Halloween. Beberapa anak kecil dengan kostum menyeramkan ala mereka berkeliling dari rumah ke rumah meminta permen. Dan disini, di halaman sekolah BASARA Academy, seluruhnya sudah berkumpul.

"Ingat, kalau terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi lewat _handphone_. Semua sudah menyimpan nomor temannya, kan?" Ujar Ieyasu memberi arahan. Semuanya mengangguk dan kemudia mereka berjalan menuju kuil yang dimaksud.

Disana, kuil itu cukup ramai oleh orang-orang berpakaian ala Halloween. Mereka hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menyusuri kuil, atau berdoa di kuil. Mereka menatap sekeliling kuil, namun tidak menemuka sesuatu yang berarti.

"Humph, seperti yang kuduga, kita telah ditipu…" Ujar Mouri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tidak.., wanita itu pasti ada disini, kalau tidak, _I will kill her_…" Mitsunari memasang _deathglare_-nya.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari wanita itu, kami sampai pada bagian belakang kuil.

Sebuah kuburan. Kuburan itu tampak redup dengan adanya seberkas cahaya bulan. Sontak saja aura aneh menyelimuti kami.

"_Kalian sudah datang…._" Seru sebuah suara pelan dari kejauhan.

Semua langsung bergidik ketakutan. Dari balik sebuah batu nisan, wanita yang mereka temui muncul. Dengan tatapan yang sama seperti mereka tahu—sayu dan kosong.

"Hey, mau apa kau bawa kami kemari?" Motochika yang sudah geram _plus_ takut, mengancungkan trisulanya kearah wanita itu.

"Kalian akan tahu…." Ucap wanita itu datar. Semua yang ada disitu secara reflex berekpresi bingung.

**WUUUSSSHHH!**

Mereka tiba-tiba saja merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Mereka seperti tertarik. Setelah cukup lama, merekapun tersadar. Tapi, bukan 'mereka' . Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di kuburan itu. Masamune Date. Begitu ia tersadar, tidak ada siapapun disana. Yukimura, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Mouri, dan yang lainnya. "_Wh—what happened_….?" .


End file.
